


Thunder

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey and Gordon are scared of thunder, Multi, Panic Attacks, They/Themrey, Thunderstorms, Tommy will protect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey hides their fear of thunder from Tommy and Gordon... at least they try to.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Benrey has a stupid fear over thunder.

Loud, loud, loud, loud loud loudloudloud-

Benrey whined, dragging a pillow over their head, squishing it around their head and covering his ears, trying to get the booming overhead to stop in some way, muffle it even slightly, but to no avail. The thunder kept rumbling and Benrey couldn’t breathe. 

Strictly speaking they didn’t need to breathe, but it felt nice to, and when they couldn’t get the breath to work, it just sucked... but Benrey stayed silent. 

They knew Gordon was pretty fucked up over everything that happened in Black Mesa. Everyone was a bit fucked up, but Gordon sometimes jumped when he saw a soda can in someone’s hand. He was fucked over by everything. So, at the moment, Tommy was with him in the other room, curled up under blankets and pillows and trying to calm the panic attack Benrey knew he was having. 

So... Benrey couldn’t add onto Tommy’s burden there. Tommy didn’t need to deal with two people freaking out. Gordon had more of a reason to be scared of it, after all, Benrey didn’t even have a reason. They had always just been... terrified of the loud noise of thunder, the booming that shook their bones. 

Another crack, and Benrey buried themself deeper under the covered, trying to keep from crying, or at least doing it quietly. The less the other two knew, the better. 

Which, would have worked if Tommy hadn’t come in at that exact moment. 

“Benrey? Are, are you uh, in here?” Tommy’s eyes landed on the shaking heap curled up on the floor near the TV and frowned, moving over, just in time for another crash of thunder to shake the house, and Benrey whined, curling tighter. “Oh... oh honey...” 

Tommy moved over quickly, letting Benrey keep the pillow wrapped around their head, but carefully put a hand on their back, before lifting them up into his arms, turning and walking into the bedroom. 

Gordon was curled up in the bed, arms wrapped tight around himself, shaking. He looked up as Tommy reentered, and frowned, going to sit up to see if Benrey was already, but instead ended up tugging the blanket over his head again as the storm picked up once more. 

“Come on, Gordon... Let us in...” Tommy mumbled, and Gordon lifted part of the blanket to let Tommy slide into bed, setting Benrey down next to Gordon. Gordon took this and tugged Benrey into his chest, clinging onto them. “You’re gonna be fine, alright? It’s nothing big, just some rain, which means it’s gonna smell really nice tomorrow and Benrey and Sunkist can go jump in the puddles.” 

Benrey found themself smiling despite the storm, and burrowed under the blanket, pressing against Gordon’s chest, grabbing onto Tommy’s shirt to keep him in the bed as well, though Tommy had no plans on moving anywhere. It was just him, after all, keeping the two of them safe from the storm, and Tommy was never going to let them suffer alone.


End file.
